Stick Around
by gramm.cruise.macchio
Summary: They both wanted to forget their troubles that night, and in this time of need, age is only a number.


**Oh, wow, so this one shot is way outside of what I usually write. Before you all read it, please know that this is based on a song. In fact, the song is called ****_Stick Around_**** - hence the title - by Black Sheep. If anyone has heard of Black Sheep, I'm going to be really surprised, but I really suggest looking the song up online. If you listen closely to the lyrics, it sounds a big messed up, but nonetheless, it's a great song!**

**This is AU, and the ages are really different. There's a sex scene, but it's not detailed, so I'm going to let it remain in the T category. Also, there's a bit of language along with a couple uses of the F word, but unless that makes you really uncomfortable, please don't let it keep you from reading this. For the most part, I'm pretty proud with how this turned out.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own ****_The Outsiders_**** or the song by Black Sheep**

* * *

Buck's was infamous for its many weekend parties, and usually, Sodapop Curtis wasn't one to show up, but in this case, he was desperate for a drink or two to temporarily erase the memories from his mind.

He groans as the thought forces its way into the front of his mind, and on cue, Buck serves the middle Curtis another drink. "You must be goin' though somethin' real rough, Curtis," Buck teases, giving him a toothy grin. "It ain't like you Curtis boys to come here." Soda shoots his a nasty look, taking another gulp of alcohol. Buck's mood turns sour in response, and he walks off, muttering a few choice words under his breath.

Soda polishes off the beer in recording timing. He slams the bottle onto the counter and spins around in his seat. Despite never touching alcohol, Soda only feels a slight buzz, and for the most part, he feels like nothing can ruin his day.

His eyes wander the bar, and the only thing that catches his attention is a beautiful blonde. He strains to get a better glance at her in the dark setting, and from a distance, it looks as if she's crying.

He continues watching the girl, and even with the tears covering her face, she's still incredibly beautiful. Her hair is a pretty gold color, and from what Soda can see, her skin is flawless.

She meets his eyes, and once more, she wipes the tears away. Soda shoots her a friendly smiling, and deep inside, he realizes that, although his situation is bad, this poor girl appears to have it worse than him.

Slowly, the girl rises up from her seat. Soda keeps his attention fixated on her, and before he knows it, she's walking his way. The way she's swinging her hips fails to go unnoticed, and if Soda's being completely with himself, he wouldn't mind spending the rest of the night with this lady.

Her pace doesn't seem to slow as she draws closer to him, and Soda fears that she'll completely pass him by. His heart sinks a little, and he can't help but feel a bit dejected.

He shakes his heads, scoffing quietly at his own thoughts and allowing his gaze to fall to the floor. He doesn't even know the girl, and he's already envisioning himself with her. Surely, he needs some sort of help.

The music is assaulting his eardrums, and if it weren't for the sudden decrease in light in front of his face, he wouldn't have even realized someone was standing in front of him. He looks up, ready to ask the person what they think they're doing; when he realizes who's in front of him, his heart skips a beat.

It's that girl, and my, oh my, she looks even better up close.

"Hi," she greets, and Soda can barely hear her over the music. "I'm Sandy." Without another word, she grabs a hold of his hand. Soda can feel the room growing hotter, and he decides not to object to her contact.

In fact, if this continues at the pace it's going, Soda might successfully forget his troubles tonight.

Sandy pulls him off his stool and drags him off to a secluded corner of Buck's. She wears a bigger smile than earlier on her face as Sandy claims one of the chair; silently, Soda takes the other.

Despite her smile, another tear slips down Sandy's cheek. She wipes it away in a hurry, hoping and praying that Soda didn't see it, but unfortunately for him, he did. He allows himself to relax, and with a small smile on his lips, he meets Sandy's lively blue eyes. "So, what's a pretty girl like you doin' in a nasty ole bar, cryin'?" She giggles quietly in spite of her saddened state.

"My boyfriend brought me here," she answers. Soda heart sinks, and he suddenly feels guilty for even harboring the thoughts of anything emerging between the two. Sandy's face falls, and her eyes stare hard at a crack in the old table. "But when I got here, I didn't see him anywhere, and then…" She trails off; Soda listens, waiting for her to continue. Her eyes refill instantly with tears, but he isn't too sure on how to react. "I, um, I caught him cheating on m-me with my best friend." Sandy wipes her eyes, willing herself not to start crying again.

Deep inside, she knows she doesn't deserve someone like him.

Weakly, Sandy looks up to meet Soda's brown eyes. "How 'bout I buy you a drink," she opens her mouth to object, but Soda merely grins and grabs her hand. "I promise you it'll help you forget." He drops her hand and stands up. With a quick wink, he walks off, leaving Sandy alone with her thoughts.

She hops into the seat next to his and watches him approach the bar. Her mind wanders, wondering how she had managed to reel in a catch like him – he has to be way older than her, and she vaguely wonders how he doesn't realize this. Then again, her momma always told her that she looks older than she actually is.

Sandy feels bad, but she doesn't want to let him know. She's enjoying herself with him in her presence, and once he finds out her actual age, he'll run faster than anyone on the high school track team.

And there's no way Sandy can handle that after the evening she's had.

Soda comes back moments later, and after the two share a quick toast, they raise the bottle to their lips. Sandy stops short; her mind is running a mile a minute, and she wonders why he picked her.

What's wrong with him that made him attracted to her?

"Hey," Sandy says. Without thinking twice, she opens her mouth to voice her question, and by the time it's too late, she really starts to regret her decision. Soda lowers the bottle and meets her eyes. He doesn't say a word, but Sandy knows he's listening. "Why are you here? And why me? I don't even know your name!" Soda grins, taking another drink of beer.

"I'm here 'cause my life ain't nothin' but a shithole nowadays. My oldest brother never comes around, and my kid brother is long dead for a reason none of us can understand. My best friend never comes 'round no more and is out doin' God knows what; two of my friends are dead, and the other one is busy suckin' up to his ex-girlfriend, promisin' he'll get a job or some shit like that, so she'll take him back before their baby comes." Unintentionally, he slams the bottle down on the table. "I'm Sodapop Curtis, and you looked like your life was about as bad as mine, so I figured we could wallow in self-pity together." Sandy chews on her bottom lip and avoids eye contact with him.

Instead, she raises the bottle to her lips and takes a sip.

The alcohol burns her throat, and although she has trouble dealing with the pain, she doesn't find herself coughing and choking on it like when she had her first drink. In this moment, she's thankful.

After a few more drinks, Sandy can hardly think straight, and Soda's well aware that his new lady friend is drunk.

She looks towards him with an innocent, little grin, and despite the dark setting, her eyes twinkle happily. The sight brings a smile to Soda's face, and it catches him off guard when she forces her lips to his.

Her touch is rough and needy. He sits, stunned, and when he's finally able to catch onto what's going on, he reacts – he reacts in a manner similar to Sandy's. Soda's hands roam freely over her body, and he decides to press his luck. His tongue journeys over her bottom lip, and without a seconds worth of hesitation, her mouth opens, allowing his tongue entrance.

His tongue searches the foreign ground while his hands work with the buttons on her blouse. Soda manages to get a couple buttons released before Sandy withdraws. With a big smile on her face, she caresses his hand. "Hey, Baby, not here," she whispers, staring in his eyes. "But how 'bout you stick around?"

Soda feels himself growing hot. He can hardly contain himself. He swallows hard, continuing to make eye contact. "Maybe I should stick around." Soda says, grabbing Sandy's hand. She shoots him a sexy little smirk and stands up from her seat.

XxXxXxX

Sandy invites Soda back to her place, and it's a wonder they make it there alive with Sandy's mother's car still in tact. During the whole length of the car ride, Sandy made it her personal goal to drive Soda wild with teasing, and with the added effect of being a little drunk himself, he nearly missed a couple mailboxes and telephone pole.

Her place is deserted when they arrive, and once the front door is latched behind them, the two are at it again.

Soda attacks her neck, nipping and sucking, while successfully unbuttoning her blouse. Sandy moans, shrugging it off. While keeping up their little acts of lust, the two continue to undress each other.

Once their clothes are discarded, they drop to the floor, lips still attached. Sandy prepares herself for him, and in the back of her mind, she tells herself that she shouldn't be losing her virginity this way.

It should be with someone special.

But, through this whole night, Soda has proven himself to be special. He listened to her problems, and he even bought her a few drinks. He was sweet, and although he has his own problems, he let Sandy be the center of attention.

To her, this proves to be reason enough to let him have her virginity – it's the least she can do in the form of payback.

He pushes himself forward eliciting a moan of pleasure from Soda, and even though it hurts a little for her, Sandy still remains on high alert. Her friends have shared that it hurts worse than this, and she's waiting for the moment it comes – in fact, she's dreading it.

But, before the awaited action can come, the front door swings open, and everyone freezes. Her parents stop laughing, and Soda stops mid-thrust. Sandy's mother gasps loudly, turning away from the scene in front of her, but her father's eyes narrow angrily.

Sandy swears at herself for not listening closely for the sound of her parents pulling up.

"Sandra, who the hell is this?" Her father's voice booms. "Who the hell are you?" He asks again, turning his attention towards Soda. Quickly, he pulls out of Sandy and gathers his clothes. Sandy collects hers slowly, hoping her parents – or Soda – don't notice her rosy red cheeks.

She's burning with embarrassment, and all she wants to do is crawl into a hole and die.

"I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but I suggest you get your ass out of this house this instant! How old are you? You don't look old enough to be in high school!" His patience runs thin, and when Soda stalls to answer, he asks again. "Didn't you hear me, Boy? I asked how old you are. Didn't your parents teach you that it isn't nice to ignore your elders? Answer me now."

"I-I just turned 25, S-Sir." Soda stammers, quickly climbing back into his clothes. Sandy feels more tears emerging, and her humiliation grows. She realized he was older than her, but she didn't think he was that much older.

After he leaves, she's going to be dead.

Sandy's father's face grows redder than before, and everyone around him is waiting for him to blow. "You think this is funny?" He inquires, clenching his fist. "You think this is a fucking game? You're a pervert! I don't know how the hell you found my daughter, but I want you to leave her alone! She's 15-year-old, and if I catch your ass near her again, you better run, Boy. You better run as fast as your damn legs can carry you because I swear if I catch you, you're going to wish you listened."

Soda buttons his pants up and looks towards the ceiling. He utters a quick prayer to God, asking God to forgive him of his sins and to allow him to make it home safely and untouched.

Sandy's dad snaps him out of his trance; he grabs Soda's blonde hair roughly, and with his fist full of it, he yanks the boy towards the front door. "Get the hell out of my house!" He commands, throwing Soda out the door. "I never want to see you in my house again!"

She puts her clothes back on, watching as her dad handles Soda. Tears are pouring down her cheeks, and she's starting to regret even inviting him over. She buries her face in her hands in a desperate attempt to drown out her sobs, and she decides to pin this whole situation on her boyfriend.

If he never cheated on her, they wouldn't be in this mess.

Her father slams the door after he kicks Soda out. "Sandra, in the front room. Now!" He commands, and suddenly, she's very thankful she puts her clothes back on when he was in the middle of screaming at Soda.

She wipes her eyes, following him into the front room. Sandy catches a glimpse of her mother, noting that she looks sick to her stomach. The feelings transitions to the teenage girl, and at this moment, all she wants to do is die.

Soda walks home slowly, thinking back on everything that just happened. He starts to grin, and despite Sandy being so young, he finds humor in the situation. His sick mind laughs at being caught and the reaction afterwards, and he almost feels accomplished for pissing off a man he's never met before.

After all, Soda's life is a shithole, and he has nothing to lose.

* * *

**How was it? I'm pretty proud of this, and I would really appreciate it if you left me a review, saying how you thought it was, but if you absolutely hated it, please leave without reviewing. I don't appreciate being flamed, and it's a waste of your time honestly. So, anyway, please review. :)**

_**Do it for Johnny :)**_


End file.
